Teldorn
Name: 'Teldorn the Befouler, Lord of Ruin, Master of the Forge of Rage. ' ' Status: '''Belived to have been destroyed in Deadwind Pass. ' '''Race: '''Demon, '''Summoned by: The Dark Sphere. Location of Ritual: Alter in Blasted lands, Infomation regarding Teldorns summoning. Here follows a report by Agent Drenn (MIA) after the investigation of the blasted lands alter. When we came to the altar I quickly realised that walking past the lights could be fatal. It was as if a wall met me. My hands started to itch and I had to hide them up in the sleeves of my robe. The power of the altar was so strong and uncontrolled that I felt my own walls and control started to fade. If I had stepped slightly closer I fear for what as could have happened to the others. Someone has done something on the altar for it was resting, sleeping, nearly powerless last time I was there. Infomation regarding Teldorns destruction. Teldorn can only be killed by one wepon, a dagger by the name of the 'Bane of Ruin' Which is currently in the custody of the last weilder, the dagger only activates when it is held by one of four 'chosen' ones. The chosen ones need to be found by looking through the scriptures below, taken from a soothsayer. are the normal and proper scriptures carried and professed by the priesthood of the Church of the Holy Light. However, somebody was less than kind to this book....it is covered in scribbles and sketches. over the first page Doom! dOom! doOm! dooM! DOom! dOOm! doOM! DoOm! DooM! dOoM! DOOm! dOOM! DoOM! DOoM! DOOM! note It is like a song....big 'o's are longer. Try singing it. It must be a cipher! A key to the keyhole which is yet to be found! How many letters does Doom have? dialogue on the sideline Who are you? .reluofeB ehT nrodleT Who are you? .egaR fo egroF eht fo retsam ,niuR fo droL Why have you Come? .dlotroF sa emac I But why? ! lla uoy nopu niuR gnirb oT Get out of my head! ! ecalperif eht ni daeh ruoy tuP The World nrub lliw ''' is a drawing of a naked draenei female here, a tall muscular woman with cute pigtails holding her breasts in a suggestive manner "....and then God gave woman to the man, and HE hath created her with gorgeous hooves and skin of dark ebony. But then the Man went his way and worshipped the false idol, The Bottle, and thus sinned against HIM. And the God got pissed. HE said onto the man: "I take thy wife and turn her hooves into feet, and I create the shoemaker for thy undoing, may thee and thy children forever more slaver behind their wives on the shopping rampage!" anity is the denial of madness, ytinas fo erutiefrof eht si ssendam. Father, I've sinned.....I went to the Temple of the Spirits to worship the Bottle. My head is spinning from my guilt. I see double....FORGIVE ME! "...And thus Nordingar of Strom called forth the Demon from the farthest reaches of the abyss, he called him forth from the flames of torment and the winds of ruin and in his triumphant cry he proclaimed 'She will be mine, no matter the cost!' And this is how Teldorn the Befouler was first summoned..." '''I MUST DENY THE BOTTLE! I see her coming, the lovely one with dark skin and hooves, with her teasingly alluring pigtails which speak of innocence. She visits me but once, and then says that she must continue her journey. I am left to wait untill she returns, and she always does. picture of the naked Draenei female in mind-boggingly seducive pose Stupid boy and his sweet-talking lies! His voice made me complacent, I watched him talk and listened to his words. He is so young an innocent, how can one so handsome be so devious? The thief, he stole IT from me. And I believed him when he told he serves the King! I MUST RETURN TO THE BOTTLE! of a young lad sneaking behind a drunken man lying with his face on the table, hand clutching a bottle of whisky ..Nordingar urged the demon into the Hamlet, and there was a great massacre in the House of Aednus. The servants, the family, even the dogs were all slaughtered and their bodies immolated for the glory of despicable Gods. But Teldorn spared one person, whose fate would be worse than death. He seized Arelia, daughter of Lord Aednus, and carried her off to Nordingar, his master..." There must be hope. The Light doesn't cut it. May be I should turn to Her who gave this world most beautiful and precious gift, she whose breath is life, she who was ancient when this world was young...I must find one of Her Followers. I've heard one is.. picture. This time the naked draenei female and the tricksy human thief are standing side by side, with hands on each other's hips, and wave at the viewer. Behind them are the gates of Ironforge "...'Tyr, Bless me with thy might!' Yet Tyr did not answer the prayers of Themnon. And so he struck a deal with the Lords of the Abyss and yielded his immortal soul. He will smite Teldorn down and win the glory and the hand of Arelia, but one day long after he is dead, the Demon will return." And returned he have, and He will not stop untill the Darkshire is a ruin! All is lost. Whom to turn to? The Disciples of Light? HAH! The fools....all of them... I don't know what to do anymore. All is lost. We need a hero... of a stoic-looking man with broad shoulders, well-kept beard and short hair. This knight wears the tabard of the Disciples of Light and stares off into the distance No! Not him. He is incapable of fighting right now. The fool got himself nearly killed. ...besides.....Disciples suck. I've found it! WE ARE SAVED! My long search has paid off. I've found Themnon's dagger....it has rusted away....and I've broken into a tomb. I am a sinner. I will BURN !enim ydaerla si lous ruoY .nrub lliw uoy ,lisaB ,seY Teldorn? .deednI I hate you! .dooG "And Tyr had mercy upon Themnon. 'Once done, it cannot be undone. But I give thee this dagger, lost one, keep it save and pass on the knowledge of what hath transpired. One day in the future...new hero will defeat Teldorn." Who is this hero? When I opened Themnon's tomb I had visions. They were burned into my mind! They are always present. But I cannot recall them at will. All is lost! Long have you existed in your puny complacence, long have you cast the veil of false order and failed aspirations to disguise the inherent chaos of the universe. I come to lay ruin to your lands and your cities. Brother shall raise his hand against brother and fathers will slaughter their sons as the heralds announce my arrival. Men of honor will reach for their daggers, for they know that only a few are worthy to serve Me. Purity and perfection shall end, no virtue will remain sacred as warriors of the Light will abandon their ways and crave power instead. And I shall scream, and those who hear my voice shall convulse in agony and torment as spasms twist their bodies. Walls of the cities will crumble and no two stones will remain standing. Forests will burn and the villages shall vanish. Poisonous ash will settle over the fields untill the world is one empty, ashen waste. And bands shall skulk the countriside, fighting over the scraps, as my armies and my champions slaughter those who survived. Those who still live shall know true terror, hiding from both light and the dark. I am Teldorn the Befouler, Lord of Ruin, Master of the Forge of Rage! Further Concernes. Only one 'chosen' one was ever located, although he was succesfull the others must by found, incase of another emergence of Teldorn, Category:demon